Felines to Save
by Balinor88
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi get turned into cats. Since they don't want anyone to know, Tsunade assigns Harikeen Shionami to watch over them. She is an inactive nija and Iruka's old teammate. Can the two felines save her from herself and give the Leaf back a ninja?
1. Chapter 1

*I Do NOT own Naruto. I only own the OC's Shionami and Harikeen.

Felines To Save

Kakashi had once again left his team waiting by the bridge for several hours in the predawn light. It was now six o'clock, they had been waiting since four. Needless to say...they were not happy...not at all.

"Crap! Where the Hell is he? This is so not funny!"yelled a distressed blond.

"Dickless is right. For once." a fake smiling Sai agreed.

"Kakashi-sensei better show up soon or my fist will be meeting his face!" Sakura stated, with Inner shouting agreement and punching imaginary Kakashi-senseis.

"Hmm? Why are you three all out here at this time in the morning?" the quiet and unassuming Iruka asked.

He then was told about how team 7 was told to meet with Kakashi-san at four a.m., needless to say Iruka blew his top. And making a decision. He told them, "Please go tell Shikamaru that he will be on his own today. It will be a test run of his abilities to see how capable he is of controlling and teaching students. I will go look for Kakashi-san and have a talk. I would suggest you three just go about your day like normal when you don't meet with Kakashi-san." Team 7 nodded their ascent and left to do as they were told. Iruka walked off heading for the memorial stone. Kakashi wasn't there. So he decided to look outside the village gates on a hunch.

Far enough away from the gate that you couldn't be seen or heard, is where Iruka found Kakashi in a tree...sleeping. Iruka scaled the tree opposite and sat down to wait. After all its not a good idea to wake a jounin...at all. An hour later and Kakashi was still sleeping. Iruka was getting slightly worried, but he remained still. After a longer period of time had past Iruka saw a group of mist missing-nin sneak under his tree.

"You sure the little brat will be easier to caught than the other one?" a whispered male voice questioned.

"Yes. Unlike her elder sister Hanabei roams all over the village far from the watchful eyes of her elders."

"Lets just hope she is not marked with the cage bird seal. After all she is the younger sister."

"I heard the elder one is marked for sealing. She is said to be to weak and timid to lead her clan. That's why we are taking the youngest. Then they have no choice. If the eldest is as weak as they say it will be easy pickings."

Above the group of missing-nins, Iruka was burning in anger. How dare they talk about kidnapping his student! And how dare they talk about Hinata like that. She was stronger then anyone knew. Iruka glanced over to Kakashi. Surprisingly he was awake. Iruka knowing Kakashi was an old Anbu signaled to him. Kakashi was surprised that Iruka a school teacher and a chuunin knew Anbu signals, but they had to stop those missing-nins. He could puzzle over it later. And so the two attack.

Kakashi took two, and Iruka the other two. The fight was fierce and short. Three of the bodies hit the ground, two with their chest split open with chidori and the other with his throat slit. Iruka and Kakashi turned to face the last one. He was grinning maliciously and he finished his last set of seals. The clearing became coated in a blueish gray mist. A rasping voice was heard.

"This jutsu takes my life. However I do not regret using it on you two. The copy-nin and that evil brat! Yes brat you know me and I know you. Your an Umino and you and your genin team and sensei killed my traveling companions and prevented us from retrieve that scroll you guarded so I decided to come up with a revenge. Hope you like my gift you'll be stuck like that for the rest of your lives!" and he died.

The mist cleared slowly revealing two cats. One was a pale silver with black colored fur from a little below his eyes,one was closed, to just under his chin. The other was a silky golden with a darker colored fur making a slash across his face. Perfectly dividing it in half. The golden one let out a yowl when it say itself, then it dashed off toward the fence. The silver tilted its head and took off to fallow.

Iruka neared the fence, peered about cautiously flicked its tail towards Kakashi and slunk further down the wall. Stopping he wriggled under a bush and through the hole behind it and into the village. Kakashi fallowed, thinking _My my Iruka-sensei you are full of surprises today. I'll have to quiz you later._ Iruka took off again, making his way to the hokage building wishing and hoping in his mind, _I hope I can get past the academy students. I hope no one recognizes me, especially the jounin, if they do its open cat season and I'm one dead kitty. _Iruka shuddered, causing Kakashi to look even more quizzical. Finally making it to the towar Iruka veered off around the side, Kakashi tilted his head again and went after him. This time when Iruka stopped he cut his paw and jumped and swipped the bloody thing against the wall. It glowed green and the wall slid open. Iruka bounded inside Kakashi on his tail and the door slid shut. When they reached to end of the tunnel Iruka again jumped and hit a button.

In the Hokage Office.

Tsunade bored to tears looked about her office in hopes that something would happen that would save her from paperwork, and prehaps find her sake that Shizune hid. Just then the bookcase slid open and in walked to cats. The gold one with the scar across its nose looked at her and she automatically sealed off and silenced the room.

"Iuka she question?"

"Meow." 'yes' said Iruka he also bobbed his head to ensure she got it.

Tsunade glowed 'Ha! Take that paperwork! I'm saved!' "Iruka this is going to take to long for you to report in Morse code. So I'll just ask a few yes or no questions. Okay?"

Iruka nodded.

"Is the other cat with you a fellow nin?" he nodded.

"Hmm...judging by the color and the black fur markings...is it Kakashi?" Iruka bobbed his head.

"Did you two fight again?" Iruka shook his head once then bobbed it once. "Not quite...You two were fighting though?" a nod "against an enemy?" a sharp nod. "Did you manage to finish them off?" A nod. "Okay Iruka I need you to use morse code and tell me what they were after." Iruka lifted a paw and tapped out the message. "Hanabei? Her eyes?" Iruka nodded twice.

"Do you know how long this jutsu lasts?" Iruka shook his head.

"Damn. I'll have to run some tests. Come here, you too Kakashi. I need to do a chakra scan and draw some blood." Both cats jumped onto her desk and held still as Tsunade did the necessary scanning and blood taking.

"Now who do I get to look after you? Sakura? Naruto? Sai? Yamato? Genma? Izumo? Kotetsu?"

Iruka shivered sure he loved the blond idot but he didn't want to be looked after by him, or anyone else, he thought Kakashi must feel the same cause his eye was wide in horror. Wait...perfect! Iruka jumped off the desk and ran over to a file cabnet. He jumped and hit the second drawer from the top. Tsunade obligingly came over and opened it. Iruka jumped to the top, and bent and sunk his teeth into a folder. Tsunade grabbed it and him and carried both back to her desk.

"Iruka...This ninja is in the no longer active cabnet. Which means she or he is unstable or unfit for missions. Are you sure they are the best choice to take care of you and Kakashi until we can find a way to turn you into a human again?" Iruka nodded and tapped the folder with his paw. Tsunade opened the folder and read:

Name: Harikeen, Shionami

Status: not active

Rank: classified

Genin team: Team 13; Umino, Iruka, Harikeen, Shionami, Hyouga, Yuki

Instructor: Itazura, Jishaku

"A teammate Iruka?"a skeptical Tsunade asked. Iruka narrowed his eyes and tapped the file again.

"Oh all right. One last question Iruka. Can you and Kakashi communicate with each other?"

Iruka turned towards Kakashi. Kakashi looked at Iruka. "meow?" nope that wasn't going to work. Iruka knew what he meant to say, and so did Kakashi but neither of them understood it. Iruka turned back and shook his head. Tsunade stood up and moved toward a shelf retrieving a scroll. She brought it over and unrolled it. There was a circular seal on it.

"This scroll and seal is for when I send out two man teams for an extended period of time. It allows them to keep in contact threw their minds if they get separated. I am going to ask you two to do so. I want you both to put some of your blood in the middle of the circle. But understand, The reason this scroll has not been used for some time is because the scroll with the instructions on how to undue it was stolen or lost. One of those two. But I think if you two could talk to each other it will keep you sane and help you remember that you were once human."

Iruka glanced at Kakashi, did he really want him in his head? But she said it allows contact not mind reading. Perhaps he should give the Icha Icha pervert a chance, and a piece of his mind while he was at it. After all he didn't get to tell him off about making Team 7 wait so long. _Okay I'll do it_. Iruka bit his paw and drew blood and swiped it into the circle. Kakashi thoughts were _Now I'll be able to question Iruka! Yes!_ He then bit his paw also and swiped it in the circle. It glowed and the blood vanished.

"_Kakashi? Can you understand me now?" _

_ "Yes."_

Iruka nodded towards Tsunade. The Hokage sighed, "Before I undue the seals which will let in my in my personal concussion, ah I mean conscious will you show me where she staffed the saki?"

The golden cat rolled its eyes and lifted its paw. "the Sandaime's picture?" A nod. Tsunade gave a wicked grin, and dispelled the jutsues sealing the room shut. An irate Shizune stormed in.

"Tsunade-sama! You can't just!"

"Shizune! Quiet! Take these two cats, buy some pet care stuff for them, or get a genin team to do so, I don't care. But this is important, you know Harikeen, Shionami? Well I want her to watch over these two cats, and hopefully she will want to adopt them. She is seriously depressed, but she was once a top ninja for this village. With how few ninja's we have, we need to start rehabilitating those who still might be able to fight and defend, and take missions. I believe that Harikeen, Shionami is one such ninja. You will write up a scroll asking, no telling her that the Hokage wants her to take this mission of looking after, caring for, and guarding these two cats. Why? Because they brought valuable information, and it maybe that these two still hold more information. Understand Shizune?" snapped Tsunade.

"Hai!" Shizune quickly scooped up the cats and took off to find a carrier and get the supplies, write up the mission scroll, and find a possible genin team to drop off the cats and supplies and scroll. Perfect! Gai's team!

"Gai! Wait! I have a special mission for your team!" Shizune yelled as she spotted Team 10 about to enter the mission room.

"SHIZUNE-SAMA! WHAT YOUTHFUL LUNGS YOU HAVE! AND WHAT PRAYTELL IS THIS MOST YOUTHFUL MISSION YOU HAVE FOR MY YOUTHFUL TEAM AND I ON THIS YOUTHFUL BEAUTIFUL DAY!" shouted Gai-san as he manfully and Youthfully posed.

"Shhh! Gai-san you'll scare the cats! In here please I have to write up two missions, while I explain." Shizune lead team Gai into an thankfully empty office and pulled two blank mission scrolls and set them on the desk, after she handed the two cats to Tenten and Neji, who she gathered were the most stable of the team and less likely to frighten them. She then proceeded to fill out the mission scroll and explain to Gai and his team what Tsunade had told her.

"Lady Tsunade has told me about a project she has concerning a Harikeen Shionami. She wants to rehabilitate ninja who are inactive due to pressing circumstances like depression. Ninja who were once and asset to Koncha and could possibly with the right approach be so again. She thinks the Harikeen, Shionami is one such ninja. Lady Tsunade asked that these two cats be deleivered to Harikeen-san with a mission scroll saying that the caring, looking after and guarding of these two cats are a mission for her from the Hokage. Lady Tsunade is hoping that by caring for them Harikeen-san will snap out of depression and begin training again, and maybe even adopt the two cats. But Gai-san I would like to ask you and your team, unofficial to look after and maybe give a boost of moral to Harikeen-san. I myself must confess that I have never heard of her before. So would you please take on this mission?"

Gai-san was quiet which was unusual for him, then in a serious normal tone of voice he asked, "Did you say Harikeen, Shionami?"

"Yes why?" Shizune asked shocked, she could see as well that Gai's team was shocked as well if the guppy suddenly finding itself on dry land look on their faces was anything to go by.

_"I didn't even know she was still alive. She was Iruka-san's old teammate. Team 13 and my genin team sometimes trained together, our sensei's were twin brothers with very different teaching methods, but when they taught together they produced well rounded ninja." _Gai thought, then he decided to answer in his usual youthful self, "WHY FAIR SHIZUNE-SAMA IT WILL BE AN HONOR TO YOUTHFULLY SHOW AND BRING HARIKEEN-SAN BACK TO THE YOUTHFUL PATH OF LIFE. DO NOT WORRY MOST YOUTHFUL SHIZUNE-SAMA TEAM 10 WILL PROVEIL IN THIS YOUTHFUL ENDEVER!" Gai-san posed then grabbed the finished mission scrolls and took off at a run proclaiming, "IF I CANNOT SUCCEED IN THIS MISSION I WILL RUN 500 LAPS TO SUNA AND BACK, AND THEN I WILL SWIM 500 LAPS IN SHARK INFESTED WATERS, AND THEN I WILL CLIMB THE HOKAGE MOMUMENT 500 TIMES WITHOUT CHAKRA! COME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS LETS GO GET THE NESSARY PET SUPPLIES! THEN WE WILL YOUTHFULLY GO TO HARIKEEN-SAN'S HOME AND CHEER HER UP! FAILURE IS NOT AN OPPTION! LETS MOVE IT! YOSH!" Gai-san yelled causing the Hokage to rip out the chunk of wall where her saki was hidden, revealing startled ANBU on the otherside. "Not a word. Not a single word." The ANBU nodded and then they asked if they too could have a drink of saki. Tsunade handed each one a bottle taking three for herself. "I hope Gai-san succeeds. Otherwise I will need a lot more saki." the ANBU nodded in agreement.

"_Kakashi? Are you okay?"_ Iruka asked concerned as Kakashi was curled up in a ball as small as he could get with his eye shut tightly and fur bristling on end. _"No, why does it have to be Gai? Why why why? But do you know why he knows Harikeen-san?"_

_ "Yes. Gai's sensei and my sensei were brothers, twins actually, so his team and mine ended up training together a lot. If I remember right Gai had a crush on Shionami-chan. Yuki and I did not like that so we pranked the daylights out of him. Shionami would laugh and smile. We liked to see that so we worked really hard at training and pranking. Sometimes if Gai had annoyed her too much she would join in. Of course she always helped him after a prank. I...damn I get turned into a cat and become a babbler."_

_ "Its okay. Its nice. Not too many people tell me anything. Or really even talk to me. Gai doesn't count he just challenges me all the time. Aside from that you know the most it seems about whats going on, so if yo don't mind could you fill me in?"_

_ "I don't know that much actually. And thank-you but you don't need to humor the poor helpless __chuunin."_

_ "I'm not humoring you. Why would you think that?"_

_ "You said so yourself at the chuunin nominations. Or at the very least something close. I only teach children however when they get into yours and other jounins hands they are solders under your command. So you tell me why I a 'mere' chuunin would think that you were humoring me?"_

_ "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. At least not to you. I thought you were questioning my teaching abilities. You weren't you actually care about your students, both past and current ones. I didn't know that then, but I found out since. I just didn't have the necessary guts to tell you I was wrong. You were correct though they were not ready. Yes they were powerful enough to become chuunin but they didn't have they necessary skills to be good ones. Power is all well and good enough when you have a mind to back it."_

_ "I...I thank you. And I should tell you somethings I suppose. Shionami is was a great ninja. One of the best. But something happened. It changed us. We didn't take it well. To put it simple the Hyuuga killed our sensei and our teammate Hyouga Yuki. Yuki was a bastard child of a Hyuuga from the main branch, Hiashi's father to be exact, and a civilian. Yuki was also a twin. Hiashi's father had placed a seal on the twins hiding their Hyuuga eyes. And the twins mother changed her last name to Hyouga. Anyway when Hiashi's father died, the seals stopped working and the Hyuuga were outraged. They demanded that Yuki take the cagebird seal. Jishaku-sensei did everything he could to stop that. He succeeded but then we entered the chuunin exams. Hyuuga Hiashi ended up fighting Yuki in the finals. The match had been called with Hiashi as the winner, but he was going for a killing strike to avenge his clans honor, to put an end to the dishonor his father caused the clan. Jishaku-sensei took the blow. It shouldn't have killed him but Hiashi used a kuni with a special poison on it. Not only that but Jishaku-sensei was allergic to the poison. Hiashi was stopped from finishing off Yuki. But it didn't matter. Yuki was killed in the hospital. The chakra gates had been opened while he was recovery. His body couldn't take that much chakra stress, so he died. It was a Hyuuga who did it. Hiashi was now the head, when he found out that Yuki had been killed so shamefully, he married Yuki's twin sister. Shionami went mad with grief. She retreated from life. She hasn't left her apartment. But before she did retreat she threatened Hiashi. She told him that if any child of Yuki's twin sister was marked by a caged bird seal she would unleash holy hell. He agreed after she slammed him through several walls and broke a lot of bones. He was in the hospital for a month. Hinata is the only child of Yuki's twin. I know you are wondering about Hanbei but Hinata's mother died misteriously after giving birth to her. Hiashi remarried, but she to ended dieing in childbirth. And there you have it. The history of my team."_

_ "Why didn't you retreat as well?"_

_ "My parents. I had promised them that I would be a ninja and protect the village and its people. I can do that the best, by teaching. If I teach our young ones how to fight and about the world we live in and the path they chose to fallow hopefully they as a result will live longer. I want to give them the tools to survive. That is my shinobe way."_

_ "Um...I take it Shionami doesn't like the Hyuuga?"_

_ "Correct. Why?"_

_ "Isn't Neji a Hyuuga?"_

_ "Oh crap. Well I'm glad he is hanging onto you. I think that should protect him a bit. Plus if she finds out he has the cage bird seal she may only yell and threaten him. And give him a few choice words to take back to Hiashi and let that cold bastard know she is alive and kicking."_

_ "I feel so loved."_

_ "So sorry, but I'm not that fond of jounins. Plus you left your team waiting for hours this morning! So I won't feel guilty a bit if she attacks first and asks later."_

_ "Your so cold."_

_ "Mah."_

_ "That is my saying."_

_ "Then say it."_

_ "Meh."_

_ "Feel better?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Oh well not my problem. Your a grown man not a little kid I teach. So I can say this, Suck it up!"_

_ "Your meaner then other people believe aren't you?"_

_ "No not really. I am nice, but not that nice. When your a teacher for clan kids and civilian children its just easier all around to pretend to be a nice, safe, motherhenish teacher. Its the only way to survive irate parents of a child that you had to discipline because they were misbehaving or putting other students in danger. Plus by acting so nice and angelic angel like, when you say a few carefully placed sentences it can help steer parents to your point of view and make them believe that it was their idea or what they would of done all along. Other teachers wonder how I do it. I just pretend not to know what they are talking about. But when your strict nice guy mask starts to become less a mask and more real, that's when you lose your edge. You lose yourself. I hate it. Its restricting to always behave that way. But it's the only way people would trust me to teach their kids. If they knew who I really was...they wouldn't let me."_

_ "Iruka...I do the same thing. But I'm not who I pretend to be. I just don't want to form attachments."_

_ "Okay here is the plan. When the door opens. Meow. Be as pathetic as possible. It will stop her from attacking Neji as long as he is holding you. But you have to look sad and pathetic and woe is me. Got it?"_

_ "Hai, sensei!"_

_ "Cheeky jounin."_

_ "Insane."_

_ "Pardon?"_

_ "I'm an insane Jounin not a cheeky one. It comes with the rank."_

_ "In that case I should have skipped straight to Jounin along with Shionami, and Yuki instead of becoming a chuunin."_

_ "I'll believe that when I see it."_

_ "No worries. You will. I still haven't told you about the mission where that missing-nin and my team tangled. Hmm I think we may get lucky and convince Shionami to read us a bedtime story."_

_ "And how do you plan to do that?"_

_ "Simple. Knock the book off the wall."_

_ "There's a book written about the missions you've taken with your team?"_

_ "Yup. And a book of all our strategies, and plans, and pranks. They are our memories to share with anyone we deem worthy. Like future pranksters. Or to update the Hokage. So they know what we are capable of. Hmm I should see about getting Lady Tsunade copies of those books. They can be quite entertaining. Plus she can get out of paper work while she reads them. After all it would be researching."_

_ "Could I get copies to?"_

_ "I thought you only read Icha Icha?"_

_ "No not always. I sometimes slip other books into the Icha Icha book covers instead."_

_ "If we survive without killing each other, sure."_

_ "What do you mean if? I'm a likeable guy."_

_ "No comment."_

_ "This is about the mission reports isn't it?"_

_ "Yup."_

_ "I can not win."_

_ "Nope you can't."_

"Neji do you get the feeling that Gai-sensei is acting weirder than normal? And these cats seem like they are talking to each other."

"Tenten-san...Yes I do. And of course the cats are talking to each other. They are the same species so they must understand each other somehow."

"...You actually spoke..."Tenten said shocked.

Neji then went back to his usual cold and aloof self. Lee was ranting about Youth with their sensei and all was normal for the most part for Team 10. They quickly gathere the supplies needed for the cats, and then fallowed their sensei to the gates. Startled they continued to fallow him outside the gate and down a small well beaten path that wound through the forest and ended at a small cottage by the river. Inside the fenced yard, vegetation grew wild and rampant. Gai-sensei motion for quiet and walked up to the door and knocked a normal ordinary knock. Team 10 shot looks of confusion at each other, and then the door slowly opened, revealing a tall woman dressed all in white, her long hair pulled into a loose ponytail behind her with a white band. Her expression was completely blank as she surved them, well until she got to Neji. She seemed to blaze in anger and killing intent flooded the area. Gai was knocked aside as she rushed past him with her fist cock ready to slam into the young Hyuuga.

"MEOW!"

She stopped an inch away from hitting Neji's face. She looked down and saw a pathic silver and black cat, looking at her with one eye. Suddenly she found herself pulled into a strong muscled chest and a deep voice that she knew spoke, "Shionami, this is Hyuuga Neji. I know I shouldn't have brought him here to see you after what his uncle Hiashi did, but he is my student. Please don't kill him. Listen I know your angery and you have every right to be, but we were given a mission from the Hokage and it was to bring these two cats to you. Lady Tsunade is also giving you a mission. Here is the scroll it basically says that you are to take care of these cats. Please Shionami don't be angry with me." Gai pleaded.

A soft voice answered, "I could never be angry with you Gai-san. And I will not attack your student, forgive I beg you. He looked like Hiashi. I ...I lost my temper. Come in. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes tea would be nice. And of course I forgive you Shionami-san."

"This way." and Shionami led the way into the house.

The lights were off and the drapes had been drawn, the lady moved quickly around turning on lights, and opening drapes. Team 10 looked around in surprise, even Gai-sensei was taken aback. Everything was White. The floor, the furnature, the walls, basically everything there was no color anywhere. Shionami smiled a small smile but her eyes looked blank and she moved into the kitchen and started fixing tea. Tenten and Neji set down the cats and helped Lee set up a litter box and food and water dishes, and a scratching post and a sleeping bed. They then went back to the kitchen to find their sensei and Shionami-san at the table each hold a white cup of tea, three other white cups of tea were also at the table, and the genin sat down as well. There was silence but it was a soft comfortable silence, but Neji wanted to ask something.

"Ano Shionami-san, why did you attack me earlier? I know I heard you say that you mistook me for my Uncle Hiashi, but why would you want to attack the Head of the Hyuuga clan?" All movement stopped. Shionami's eyes darkened and seemed to glaze over, then in a rough hoarse voice she spoke, "Ask your Uncle Hiashi. Ask him about Itazura, Jishaku, and Hyouga, Yuki. Ask Him. Then come and tell me what he said. Every word. Then I will you if he spoke true or not. Now answer me this little Hyuuga, does the bird cage seal still exist? And what is the fate of Hyuuga Hinata? Does the seal be her fate?"

"I bear the seal, so yes it still exists. As for the Lady Hinata, the council is pushing for her or her younger sister Hanbei to bear the mark soon."

"...Tell Hiashi Team 13 survives. Now then lets talk about more pleasant things. Gai-san what have you and your students been up to? How is Iruka? He hasn't visited me lately. Tell me is he still terrorizing academy students and jounin?"

And with that Gai proceeded to entertain Shionami with tales about his youthful team, and the ever youthful Iruka. Neji sat in quiet completion until it was time to leave. When Gai and his team left only the two cats, saw Shionami's face go back to being a complete blank as soon as the door shut. They then watched as she proceeded to go around the room turning off lights and pulling the drapes back into place. She washed the dishes, place some cat food in their food dishes and water in their water dishes. She then went and laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "Yuki." she whispered and a single tear fell down her cheek.

_"Iruka? Is she always like this?"_

_ "She is now. She was an orphan, and then when she made genin, Jishaku-sensei became a father to her, and Yuki and I brothers. She would fight to the death to defend us. On quite a few missions she nearly did. __**I will defend thee, do not forget.**__ That is her motto. She lost a father and a brother all at once. And I could not help her. They separated us. They made her go insane. She is broken. She retreated here. I would buy her groceries for her and bring them to her every two weeks. She does not leave this house. I should have told Gai. I have no excuse. But between the mission room and the academy I barely can take care of myself. I wonder sometimes why they would disband Team 13. Even if we are only two now."_

_ "You keep saying they who are they?"_

_ "The council. And Sandaime."_

_ "Your telling me that the Sandaime made Shionami-san go insane?"_

_ "Well he certainly didn't help her."_

_ "There is a lot more to this then you are telling me isn't there?"_

_ "Yes. But for now I'm tiered. Night Kakashi-san."_

_ "Kakashi."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Just Kakashi. We are going to be cats for a while I guess. And you are my comrade. So __Kakashi."_

_ "Then its Iruka. Night Kakashi."_

_ "Night Iruka."_

And that concludes day one of Felines to Save. I have to admit that Gai-san is going to be somewhat OC. Why? Cause he likes Shionami. Kakashi and Iruka are a little OC as well. Kakashi because as a cat he obviously can't read Icha Icha, and Iruka has peek his curiosity. Iruka because well he is not as nice as everybody thinks he is. I mean yes he is nice, but he is not a mere chuunin!

Harikeen means Hurricane.

Shio means tide and nami means wave, so Shionami means tidalwave.

Hyouga means glacier.

Yuki means snow.

Itazura means Mischief.

Jishaku means Magnet.

Thank-you for reading and please review, and do not worry AN AUNT? Is still being written, I just got bit by a plot bunny and couldn't get it off my mind. So tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own Naruto.

**Hiashi's Story**

At the Hyuuga Compound

Neji returned home quiet and thoughtful. _I wonder what Shionami-san was hinting at when she told me to ask my uncle Hiashi-sama about those two names. I get the feeling that they were very special to her. And did she react so violently? Its a good thing I guess that Uncle requires me to tell him what I can about whatever missions my team and I get. I can ask him then. I only hope he doesn't activate the seal...Shionami-san reacted so violently, which suggests Uncle may do the same...what's that word that chuunin guy who passed the chuunin exam the first time uses? Troublesome. That's it._

"Neji. I heard you had a mission today. Come and have tea with me." Hiashi said standing framed by the door to his study. Neji bowed in reply and fallowed his uncle into the study, shutting the door.

"You may begin."Hiashi stated after they had sat down and Neji had poured the tea.

"Well we had a most unusual mission today. The Hokage had us deliver a mission scroll and two cats to a lady." Neji said, pausing unsure if really wanted to go on.

"That doesn't sound too unusual. In fact it sounds like a D-rank. What was your team doing a D-rank for?"

"Shizune-sama had asked Gai-sensei if he would do a special mission. I can't say what it is though. Just that its related in a way to the Lady and the cats."

"Hmm, well what happened on the mission?"

"Well we bought supplies for the cats, and headed to the Lady's house to drop them off. Gai-sensei knocked, and she opened the door. When she saw me, she attacked. She would have hit me, if the cat I was holding hadn't meowed. Gai-sensei explained I was his student, and she apologized and invited us in for tea."

"She attacked you?"

"Yes."

"What is her name? Why did she attack you?" Hiashi demanded.

"Um...about that...she said..."Neji trailed off looking at his uncle unsure.

"Just tell me."

"She said to ask you. She said to ask you about Itazura, Jishaku and Hyouga, Yuki. She said to tell you Team 13 survives."

Hiashi was pale and in a strained voice he asked, "What was her name?"

"Harikeen, Shionami."

Neji noticed that his uncle seemed to fold into himself and deflate a little. He looked old and vulnerable. Neji did not like to see his uncle like that. It made him nervous.

Hiashi sighed, "I will tell you Neji. Because I have no doubt you will run into her again." Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, he closed his pain filled eyes. Opening them he looked at Neji and spoke, "A long time ago when I was a genin, my father died."

_ What does that have to do with anything?_ Neji wondered.

"A seal that had been placed on a Hyouga, Yuki and his twin sister Hikari, stopped working. It seemed my father had fallen in love with a civilian and had children. After they were born he placed a seal on them to hide their Hyuuga eyes. When he died the seal stopped working."

Neji drew a sharp breath. Hiashi nodded to him.

"I can see you know where this is going, but I'll tell you anyway. Hyouga, Yuki was on a genin team consisting of himeself, Umino, Iruka, and Harikeen, Shionami. Their sensei was Itazura, Jishaku. The Hyuuga council at the time were calling for the Hyouga twins to be killed. They were after all a stain on the clan name. Itazura, Jishaku managed to prevent this however. It should have been the end of it, but it wasn't." Hiashi's eyes turned distant.

Neji spoke up, "Uncle Hiashi-sama, you do not have to tell me this if you do not want to."

"No you need to know. After all, I owe Shionami-sama. You should know the trueth." Hiashi paused then continued, "It wasn't the end of it, because that year my team, and team 13, Hyouga Yuki's team were participating in the chuunin exams. I was ordered by the clan council to kill Hyouga Yuki in order to restore my clan's honor. The honor which had been tarnished by my father. Even if I hadn't been ordered to I would have tried to kill him. My father had cheated on my mother. He had children he obviously cared more for then me and my twin brother. If he hadn't cared about them, why would he hide them?"Hiashi said bitterly.

"I faced him in the finals. I won. But I moved in for a killing blow, against the proctor's orders. My Kuni was piosoned. A knick was all I would need. I ended up stabbing Itazura Jishaku, he had placed himself between me and his student. The pioson shouldn't have killed him, but as luck or bad luck would have it he was allergic. He would have died even with the anti-dote. Which I did give him. I was ashamed at my actions. So I did not try to kill Yuki after that. Yuki was admitted to the hospital and he was killed. A Hyuuga had snuck in and opened all chakra points. His gates were all forced open. He died of chakra overload. To atone for the wrong doing of the Hyuuga, I married Hikari. When Shionami-sama found out that I married Yuki's twin sister, and that (unknown to me) that the Hyuuga council planed to place the caged bird seal on her and any children she had, Shionami-sama put me in the hospital. She threatened to do the same to any Hyuuga who dared to touch in a harmful way, or seal Hikari and any children she might have."

"And they backed down just like that? Even after Shionami-san disappeared?"

"I was told by the medic-nin's that even if I had had Tsunade-sama for a healer, I would have been in the hospital for two months. As it was I was in the hospital for four months."

Neji's eyes bugged out, "F-four m-months?" he stammered.

"Well four and a half to be accurate." Hiashi suddenly looked smug as he confided to Neji, "Hikari visited me everyday. And not just because we were married ether. In fact during the last few weeks of my stay, I'm pretty sure that is when Hinata was made. Ahem...Hikari was just like her name, light and forgiving. I truly loved her. She died durin childbirth though. A Hyuuga medic was with her at the time. And I wonder sometimes if she was killed. But nothing was ever found. She just bleed out. And then I married Hanbei's mother and she too died in childbirth."

"That is a lot to sort through. I thank-you Uncle Hiashi for telling me."

"Neji, I would like you to ask Shionami-sama if I could meet with her sometime? I know she hates me, but I would truly like to apologize to her. It can be on her terms. Whatever and whenever she wants. If she wants us to be tied to trees while we talk no problem."

"Tied to trees?" Neji questioned. _I think he' gone insane._

"Don't worry she'll get it."

"Okay."

*And that's it for this chapter. I know it's shorter then the first one, but I thought Hiashi's story should have its own chapter without anything else going on. No worries, I'll get back to cute Iruka and lazy Kakashi, and the whole Gai and Shionami thing next chapter.

*Hikari means light.

* Please review!


End file.
